The Gedebrug Hall ' School Birthday '
by Dayblee
Summary: Mesum, jutek, sok ngartis, sadistik, centil, sok ganteng . Semua sikap GREGET itu sudah di kemas dalam satu judul yaitu 'The Gedebrug Hall'


**07 Ghost fanfiction '' The Gedebrug Hall '' School Birthday**

_[The Gedebrug Hall]_

_Wah, setelah beberapa bulan engga bikin fanfic comedy lagi nih :') Ini loh, author yang sukanya gedabrus pas buat fanfic. Masih ingetkan ? Author alay yang sukanya ngebully Sebastian Michaelis._

_Karena sekarang Authornya lagi UAS, jadi mari kita buat fanfic /hwat/ apa genrenya ? tentu komedi beserta alay-isasi. Animenya ? Tentu Black Butler /no/ project Kuroshitsujinya udahan dulu yah, kan uda the end toh ? Nih last chapternya __ . _

_Karena itu sekarang giliran fanficnya 07 Ghost dengan setting Sekolah SMA. Walau udah garing, tapi kalo di kasih garem kan lumayan /apanya/ pokoknya simak deh._

**Disclaimer** : Mesum, jutek, sok ngartis, sadistik, centil, sok ganteng . Semua sikap GREGET itu sudah di kemas dalam satu judul yaitu ''The Gedebrug Hall''

**Warning** : Hanya dapat dimengerti orang orang Alay dan Lebay /gak/ , OOC, Typo mungkin, Garing (tergantung alay jenis apa).

**Writer** : Dayu Ch3MuN9udth,,cKaLy!,,.

**Anime** : 07 Ghost

Sebelum kamu mulai baca kisah ini, author mau berbaik hati dulu nyeritain kamu tentang Teito dan teman temannya yang nanti bakal menghancurkan(?) tiga negara bagian /no/ maksudnya ngeramein cerita ini. Yah, siapa tau aja kamu ketemu sama makhluk makhluk yang mirip sama mereka lagi berteduh sambil makan bakso pas ujan ujan. Kan lumayan toh? Jadi kan bisa saling ber halo halo.

Makhluk pertama yang akan saya ceritain adalah Teito. Anaknya jago silat, judo, karate, kungfu dan bercita cita menjadi Dragon Warior (Itu mah kungfu panda atuh). Anaknya kurus dan ENGGA TINGGI. sekali lagi bahasa halusnya CEBOL , yah meskipun begitu author lebih kecil dari dia. Jadi kalian harus menghormati kelompok kerdil unyu-isasi ini. Gaya bicaranya judes, dia polos dan ga bermotif (ya kali). Tapi dia itu baik hati, suka bagi bekalnya ke temen temen kelasnya, walau cuma pisang goreng 1 tapi kalo di makan rame rame kan suasana kebersamaannya lebih terasa.

Yang kedua ini, Frau. Guru olahraga Gedebrug Highschool yang di luar keliatannya alim tapi dalemnya mesum r-u-a-r biasa. Guru satu ini kalau mengajar olah raga yang diladenin pasti yang cewe melulu, murid murid yang cowok dibirkan lantaran anak di pinggir jalan. Susah juga toh? Tapi sialnya dia ini wakil kepala sekolah loh. Mau jadi apa coba Gedebrug Highschool ini ? Kalo wakil Kepsek nya aja Frau, gimana kepseknya ?

Sayangnya makhluk ke tiga yang akan saya kenalkan ini adalah Kepsek dari Gedebrug Highschool. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kue berisi lapisan cokelat Astor ? Nama aslinya Castor. Kepala sekolah Gedebrug Highschool ini sudah ada sejak sekolahnya dibangun. Maksa orangnya, jabatannya seharusnya udah selesai tapi dia tetep ga mau di ganti. Abis calon Kepseknya bakalan diturunkan ke Frau. Tapi karena Castor inilah Gedebrug Highschool di masyarakat luar masih dipandang sekolah suasta yang layak huni.

Keempat adalah, Hakuren. Anak boyband yang terkenal di kalangan Gedebrug Highschool yang udah ngerilis 10 Album dalam 1 semester. Hebatkan ? Nama grup yang dia pegang itu ''Bunga Mawar Woke' . Bukan alay lagi tapi Rakdul (noRAKjaDUL) di singkat BMW. Jadi setiap murid perempuan Gedebrug Highschool setiap liat idol group sekolah mereka lewet, pasti pada teriak ''Ih! BMW! kyaa kyaa'' dan disangka sama masyarakat sekitar kalo mereka jadul kaya ga pernah liat mobil BMW.

Kelima yakni Mikage, tentu saja dia masuk grup Boyband dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan Hakuren. Kalau Hakuren berusaha dikecengin cowok cowok (karena dia takut cewek, tapi tenang dia normal) kalau Mikage berusaha ngecengin cewek cewek. Di sekolah dia engga suka mengenakan seragam, kalaupun iya, pasti ditutupin jas berwarna norak. Udah lagi pake Get*by nya kebanyakan, jadi rambutnya tajem gitu.

Keenam itu Ayanami, guru matematika yang sadistik dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tak hanya itu, Ayanami termasuk guru yang pelit nilai. Jika jawaban betul semua, bukan nilai 100 yang di beri, lantaran hanya 80. Itu pula kalau benar semua, Kalau salah satu, udah di anggap remidial. Ayanami engga suka angga 7, karena angka sial bagi dia (Tau kan ? dia ga suka para seven ghost) Gimana? dia termasuk orang pelit nilai atau hemat nilai ? Meski begitu, anak anak yang pernah menjadi murid kelasnya, saat lulus pasti masuk kemiliteran, padahal ga ada hubungannya sama matematika toh? Jadi tunggu cerita di mulai aja kalau mau tau alasannya.

Makhluk ketujuh itu Ouka. Gang cewek yang di takutin banyak murid murid cewek di Gedebrug Highschool. Kalau di tanya siapa bosnya tentulah Ouka-sama ini. Dandanannya bak sang mulia ratu. Pembicaraannya nyaris tak pernah lepas dari dunia keartisan. Dia fans berat idol grup sekolahnya, BMW.

Gaya bahasanya itu gado-gado, dicampur bahasa inggris, prancis, sampe bahasa taneman pun juga.

Nah, untuk sementara sekian dulu yah ? Silahkan baca deh ceritanya.

Teito kesal. Dia selalu bangun lebih telat dari ayam jagonya. Padahal dia udah dendam untuk bangun lebih pagi dan berkokok keras membangunkan ayam jagonya. Walhasil, harapan itu engga kesampean.

Jam 5 pagi, Mikage sudah datang menjemput Teito. Sungguh mati Teito sama sekali engga nyangka kalau Mikage bisa sebegitu baiknya. Pagi pagi dia udah jemput Teito dan bawa kue satu kantong buat Teito.

'' Mikage , jangan buang uang gegara aku loh ya ? '' Celetuk Teito ke Mikage yang mulai engga enak ati. '' Loh ? Siapa yang berbuat baik ke kamu ? Ini demi aku sendiri loh '' Teito langsung melotot. Yah, seharusnya toh dia tau, Mikage kalo udah gini pastinya mau ada apa-apanya. Tapi, perbuatan itu malah bikin Teito panik. Siapa yang ga panik ? Mikage kalau udah minta tolong itu pasti yang aneh aneh.

'' Emang kamu mau aku ngapain ? '' Tanya Teito langsung tanpa ini-itu. '' Engga kok, cuma...em... ''

'' Apa ? '' tanyaku lagi . '' Loh, jangan marah gitu dulu dong Tei, ini juga buat kebaikan kamu '' Teito diam. '' Pokoknya kita ke sekolah dulu, nanti biar kujelaskan '' Tambah Mikage.

Di sekolah masih sepi, cuma ada satpam dan tante kantin yang lagi nyiapin kue. Mikage langsung ngibrit ke kelasnya. Ternyata Hakuren sudah lebih dulu berbengong-ria disana. Kayaknya dia sukses bangun lebih pagi dari ayam jagonya Teito.

'' Duh, Teito...apa yang membuat kau berangkat sepagi ini ? '' Tanya Hakuren dengan norak.

'' Kamu sendiri ? ''

'' Loh, aku ini datang pagi sekali biar tidak ada bunga bunga yang mengejarku ''

'' Engga kok, mana ada bunga yang tertarik sama musang ? '' Jawab Teito kecut.

'' Gila! gimana sih ? Katanya kamu butuh Teito ? '' Celetuk Mikage.

'' Wahai permata emerald, seandainya kau mau menerima permintaanku ini. Maukah kamu bergabung dalam pertunjukan drama untuk sekolah kita ini ? '' Dengan noraknya Hakuren menjelaskan .

'' TIDAK '' Secepat kedipan mata, Teito otomatis langsung nolak. '' Tapi, kuenya tetep ku ambil '' Tambahnya sambil nyari untung.

Teito lagi asik tiduran, seketika Mikage datang sambil masang wajah siap siap ngomel. Tapi Teito engga peduli lagi, ogah banget dia ikut drama. Tapi Mikage tetep maksa sampe sampe ngerelain engga ngecengin temen sekelasnya Teito yang cakep. Alhasil kegigihan Teito yang menang. Mikage dibikin pusing olehnya.

'' Tei, dramanya bagus kok! dicoba dulu aja ? '' Mikage bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah, begitupula Teito. Karena sama sama kuat, hanya bel masuk sekolah lah yang dapat menghentikannya.

Tak hanya itu, kelas Mikage dan Hakuren seketika dibuat menegangkan karena hari ini mereka dapat jadwal pelajaran dari Ayanami. Dengan bak panglima perang, Ayanami masuk dengan hentakan kaki yang tak terdengar melalui panca indra, tapi cukup membuat para murid sakarotul maut. Langkah terakhir Ayanami menuju meja gurupun berakhir, pada akhirnya kelas Mikage dilanda hawa yang mencengkram selama dua jam pelajaran. Tetapi di kejauhan, kelas Teito berada di zona aman. Mereka sedang dalam pelajaran guru favorite setiap murid. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Labrador sebagai guru biologi ? dijamin aman 100% deh! Apalagi pelajarannya dilakukan di luar sekolah dibawah pohon beringin yang sejuk ? 180 derajat beda dari kelas Mikage saat ini. Di kelas sebelah sedang pelajaran kesenian, yang dibimbing oleh Eve. Kesenian kali ini adalah seni musik, sudah ditebak suara siapa yang paling mencolok saat pelajaran tersebut? Tentusaja nyonya Ouka lah yang memiliki suara termerdu, sampai sampai Ayanami sendiri ngerasa ngeri walau kelas yang dimasukinya jauh dari kelas Ouka.

Dua jam pun berakhir, beberapa ambulan tiba di sekolah Teito dkk , untuk membawa murid murid yang terkena berbagai macam virus saat mendapatkan kelas Ayanami. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran olahraga yang dipimpin oleh S,pd. Walau mesum, Frau itu dosen di universitas ternama loh, sebagai guru agama. Kenapa bisa ? kenapa engga bisa ? Kalau sudah rejeki orang siapa yang bisa nolak ?

Mikage berhenti mengemis ke Teito karena masih dalam kondisi koma selesai mendapat pelajaran dari Killer teacher. Sedangkan Hakuren dalam kondisi prima, karena matematika adalah pelajaran yang dikuasainya. Mungkin hanya Hakuren yang selamat dari sakarotul maut. Dan kali ini , giliran murid murid perempuan yang tersiksa karena disuruh melakukan gerakan yang senonoh dari Frau. Anehnya Teito dimasukan kedalam grup perempuan, karena Frau masih curiga dengan gendernya. Entah sudah berapa jenihs kaleng minuman yang melayang ke kepala Frau.

'' Yang laki laki bebas! '' Seru Frau dengan semangat 45-nya. Dan lagi lagi melayanglah jenis kaleng baru ke kepalanya.

'' Aku ini cowok bego! '' Teito langsung ngomel ngomel ga karuan. Dan akhirnya anak anak perempuan berhasil kabur dari siksaan batin dari Frau.

(dan) z!

akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Guru guru langsung memasuki ruang rapat untuk membahas perayaan ulangtahun sekolah.

'' Menurut saya, pesta ini tidak usah di adakan. Bagaimana kalau murid murid mendapat pelajaran tambahan saja ? '' Pendapat Ayanami hanya di balas dengan tatapan datar, dan langsung diganti dengan Frau.

'' Lakukan saja, mereka juga butuh hiburan. Namanya juga anak sekolah '' Gini gini, Frau itu guru yang paling pengertian daripada guru guru lainnya loh. Jadi sikapnya tidak jelek jelek banget kan ?

'' Ya, saya ingin melihat senyum di wajah anak anak yang nantinya menyirami bunga bunga sekolah '' Labrador memang lebih baik menjadi tukang kebun daripada guru Biologi. Setuju ? Tapi sayangnya Castor tidak tega ada tukang kebun sekolah lulusan S2 jurusan kedokteran.

'' Aku setuju pada pendapat Aya-tan loh '' Hyuuga selaku guru PPKN akhirnya nimbrug juga. Dan setelah itu dia tak nampak lagi di rapat kerena terkena serangan mati Ayanami. Karena takut terjadi tragedi, KEPSEK Castor memutuskan untuk tetap diadakannya pesta ulang tahun sekolah untuk minggu depan.

Setelah pengumuman di sebarkan, Ouka langsung punya rencana untuk menampilkan jati dirinya kepada murid murid di sekolah bersamaan dengan kelompoknya . Tentusaja mereka memilih girlband, karena BMW tidak menampilkan lagulagunya saat pesta nanti. Nama bandnya juga tak kalah norak, yakni '' Pencuri Hati ''. Kalau diadakan vote, menurut kalian, nama band mana yang menang ? BMW atau Pencuri Hati ?

Belum menyerah Mikage dan juga Hakuren masih merayu Teito untuk ikut pentas drama.

'' Aku engga bakalan ikut kalian bego! ''

'' Duh Tei ! Wali kelasku itu Ayanami loh! Kalau kelas kita engga nampilin apa apa, aku bakalan dibunuh! '' Mikage nyolot.

'' Wahai permata emerald, berilah kami pencerahan '' Rayu Hakuren dengan sekuncup bunga mawar.

Karena tidak mau sahabatnya mati karena Ayanami, Teito menerima ajakan Mikage dan Hakuren itu dengan terpaksa.

Akhirnya Teito latihan drama di rumah Hakuren Oak yang besar kamar mandinya aja sebesar ruang tamu rumahnya Teito. Dan tebak dramanya tentang apa ? Mungkin Hakuren telah taubat dan menentukan tema tentang persahabatan dengan judul drama 07 Ghost. Merekapun akhirnya latihan penuh sampai hari-H nya dimulai.

Pada akhirnya, hari yang di tentukan pun tiba. Anak anak berkumpul di aula untuk melihat pentas yang disumbangkan setiap kelas. Dan kini saatnya drama 07 Ghost dimulai dan akhirnya menuju klimaks.

'' Aku akan mengambil pandora box dari tubuh mu itu Teito Klein ! ''

'' Aku akan berjuang agar kau tak mendapatkannya Ayanami! ''

'' Dan, suatu saat nanti sabit itu akan kembali padaku Zehel ''

'' Dan saat itulah kau akan dipulangkan ke neraka ''

'' Hmph, pahlawan tanpa kekuatan hanyalah omong kosong ! ''

'' Huh! ''

'' Tunggu dulu STOOOP! '' Tiba tiba Ayanami naik kepanggung dan menghentikan drama tersebut.

'' Apa-apaan ini ? siapa yang masuk neraka ? '' Ayanami pun tidak terima.

'' Tapi memang begini ceritanya! Verloren itu jahat! '' Mikage engga mau kalah.

'' Biarkan dulu kami selesaikan dramanya Pak! '' Hakuren langsung menyahut

'' Dasar orang bego '' Teito ikut ikut nimbrug

'' Tapi saya tidak terima! kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan sendirian sepulang sekolah ini nanti! ''

'' Eeekkh! ''

Sorak sorai dari anak anakpun muncul, dan perdebatan pun dimulai antara Kelompok drama dengan Ayanami.

'' Ayanami, kau menggagu! '' Teriak Frau dari kejauhan

'' Apa kau mesum! ''

'' SIAPA YANG MESUM?! ''

'' Kalian berdua sudah cukup! '' Castor langsung melerai.

'' Bagaimana kalau munum teh dulu ? aroma bunga loh ? '' Labrador dengan begonya ikutan nimbrug.

'' Aku dukung Aya-tan kok! '' Dan lagi, Hyuuga tidak dapat mengikuti perdebatan karena langsung dibasmi oleh Ayanami.

'' Duh, kenapa di cerita saya mati ? saya pernah salah apa ? '' Eve langsung mojok di sudut gelap. Karena periode dramanya suda habis tapi perdebatan masih dimulai. Ouka gerang danlangsung naik ke panggung bersama kelompoknya.

'' ARE YOU READY!? '' Teriak Ouka, dan langsung menyanyikan lagi Maji Love 1000% yang digabungkan dengan suara keributan di belakangnya.

_Namnya juga sekolah Gedebrug, ya mau diapain lagi ? Ini bukan dunia mereka, jadi mereka tidak bisa beradaptasi._

_Author yakin kalian mengerti. Dan terima kasih telah membaca cerita aneh ini. Semoga bisa membuat kalian setidaknya tersenyum. Kirim komentar kalian dan saya sangat menghargainya. Arigatou gozaimasu!_

'' Jaa naa~! '' Sorak Teito, Hakuren, Mikage, Frau, Ayanami, Castor, Ouka, Labrador, Eve dan Jasad Hyuuga.


End file.
